Talk:Girl Meets Money/@comment-26301924-20160117051953/@comment-26999065-20160204093206
I would think, for continuity’s sake, the set designer would have, by now, taken whatever they were forced to use or reuse as sets and lay out the floor plans and building plans of the Mathew’s household/apartment building. It doesn’t matter if each room is actually in a different building or on a different studio back lot or not – they need to be strung together in somebody’s mind so it makes sense. It seems to me this apartment is all on one level – no stairs up or down to other interior levels or rooms - though the main hall outside their apartment must lead to a stairway to the roof somewhere. A back interior hallway probably leads to three different bedrooms and maybe one bathroom and maybe a utility room. The kitchen is on a raised platform, and the back hall does require one to take two steps up, so that is also raised. This slight elevation extends along that wall and to the bay window area in the living room. The living room iself is sunken a couple feet in comparison. This back hallway could be quite long - like the building is longer than it is wide. The main area combines a kitchen, dinning area (both raised), and (a sunken) living space that has a bay window, a couch, and a T.V. There is a fireplace, though it may just be decorative and not functional, or it may be electric - it is just to the left of the main entry door to the apartment. This place can’t be on the first floor of the apartment building. Since it is apartment 26, this probably means the second floor and the 6th apartment on that floor. I do not actually think there are 26 or more apartments on that floor and/or in that building. Ava, I think, lives on the same floor but in a different apartment. I might assume there are 3 floors (and a roof), but I can’t be sure, and each floor could have 6 apartments, so 11 – 16, 21-26, and maybe 31-36. OTOH, nothing requires each number be used. There may only be two apartments on the second floor of that building – one numbered 26, the other, 2X, where X is any single digit besides 6. Smaller apartments may have been combined in the past, keeping the main number and losing the others. For example, apartment 26 might have knocked down a wall and combined itself with apartment 24, which no longer exists, and became the bedrooms of the new apartment 26. Stuff like that happens all the time. The bedrooms seem to have fire escapes – at least Riley’s and Auggie’s does – we haven’t seen the master bedroom where the parents sleep, so that may or may not have a fire escape. It might not even have a window. This building seems to have security, requiring a resident to buzz a person into a lobby area or hall or stairway to gain access to the building – though, apparently, it’s far easier to climb up the fire escapes and hope a window is unlocked or open. There may be and probably is a basement area that houses a furnace for multiple zones and apartments, and possibly a common laundry area or garbage shoot all residents share. Topanga wanted help bringing in the groceries once. Where did she temporarily ditch them? In a car? Do they drive? I guess Cory does have a car (Feeny’s old one). Topy might have one, too. I know so little about New York and that area - like if having a car is too much of a hassle and if the subway or buses can take you most anywhere you want to go. If they have a car, where do they park it? The street? I never see it. Do they have an underground garage? A back parking lot for the building? Come to thik of it, this building has an elevator. Farkle once said he left a cow in the elevator (GM First Date). He was joking about the cow, obviously, but probably serious about the elevator. It might extend to the basement area and run 3 or even 4 floors, but I don't think it would open on the roof. If this were part of one my fantasy world creations, as a dungeon master, I would have mapped out all this before too long, possibly before the first story, to provide a framework upon which to build my scenarios. Rather than providing restrictions that hinder writing, such a map often provides meat for the story and the bones to hang it on. I just figured somebody should have done this by now, and they should be willing to publish it. But I also understand why they might not want this information out so they could feel free to fudge it or cheat or change things if a new story idea required it. It’s less of a challenge that way, but hey, maybe they aren’t looking for the coherence, continuity, or consistency this approach might lend.